RETURN
by Aira Angelina Alfrida
Summary: "Aku hanya perlu menunggu lebih lama. Sekalipun terlihat menunggu untuk selamanya." Cho Ji Hyun nyaris gila menunggu kepulangan Kopral Angkatan Udara -Lee Dong Hae, yang kemudian pulang membawa hal yang lebih baik sekaligus lebih buruk dari pada kematian. Hati dan dirinya adalah milik Cho Ji Hyun, tapi takdirnya... tidak pernah gadis itu miliki. Lee Dong Hae-OC


RETURN

Dari Hatiku Untuk Hati Kalian.

 **_Aira Angelina Alfrida_**

Main cast:

Lee Dong Hae | Cho Ji Hyun

Other Cast:

Cho Kyu Hyun

Kim Yoo Jung

Genre:

Hurt | Sad | Tragedy | Romance

Rated: **T++**

Length: Oneshoot

Disclaimer: Lee Dong Hae dan Cho Kyu Hyun milik Tuhan YME, dirinya sendiri, keluarga, serta agensi masing masing. Sedangkan Cho Ji Hyun, ide dan alur cerita sepenuhnya produksi imajinasi **Aira Angelina Alfrida**.

No Copas, No Plagiat :)

Selamat Membaca ^_^ Jika sempat, tolong tinggalkan jejak, jika tidak sempat, tolong sempatkan ^_^

 **RETURN**

 **Bagian I:** _Stasiun Kereta Api Incheon,_ _ **2009**_ _– Aku Mencarimu._

Dari balik pilar stasiun, pria itu berdiri. Mantel cokelatnya menjuntai hingga lutut, membalut potongan kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang licin rapih. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi dalam saku dikedua sisi mantel. Sesekali ia mengerang saat gundah menggigilkan perpotongan tulang. Kepalanya tergerak untuk menengadah, lalu menunduk dalam hentakan kasar. Bahasa tubuhnya terus-menerus menjelaskan bahwa separuh pikiran pria itu terkontaminasi serbuk depresi.

Dia –Cho Kyuhyun- tetap disana, hingga kedatangan kereta.

Peluit melengking panjang, menularkan bising pada udara. Moncong kereta yang berwarna pucat bergerak memasuki stasiun. Laju cepatnya melamban, kian pelan hingga tak ada lagi pergerakan. Sejurus kemudian ketujuh pintu gerbongnya terbuka memuntahkan penumpang.

Kepala Kyuhyun tergerak, menonton seorang gadis bergaun semi-formal yang beranjak dari kursi tunggu.

Pandangan gadis itu bergulir menyisir setiap wajah yang keluar dari badan kereta. Lalu ia berjalan –nyaris berlari- terpogoh diantara orang-orang yang berusaha pergi. Sesekali ia terbatuk saat bau keringat dan asap menyapa penciuman, kemudian secarik sapu tangan putih ia tutupkan kemulut dan hidung. Tubuhnya limbung tertabrak berulang kali.

Si gadis berlari menghampiri pintu gerbong pertama, lalu kedua, ketiga, keempat, hingga gerbong penghabisan -bahkan dia sempat melintas didepan pria yang menatapnya-. Berulang kali ia menepuk pundak seseorang lalu menyebutkan ciri-ciri sosok yang dia cari, pun jawaban yang diterima hanya gelengan bahkan umpatan 'pengganggu'.

Ia kembali kegerbong pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat, hingga tak ada lagi gerbong yang dapat disambangi. Tak ada seorangpun yang turun, tak ada pula seorangpun yang naik. Kereta telah berhenti beroperasi hari ini. Dan untuk kesembilan putarannya, dari pagi hingga petang, gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama.

Kedua tangan si gadis jatuh di kedua sisi tubuh. Entah sejak kapan, sapu tangannya raib dari genggaman. Dia berbalik memunggungi kereta, kaki terseret kala berjalan; tertatih saat hendak mencapai kursi tunggu yang berderet disamping loket. Tangannya menggapai-gapai sandaran kursi untuk dapat tumpuan. Ia pegang erat hingga dijatuhkan tubuhnya untuk duduk disana. Lelah menggelayuti hati. Sesekali ia meringgis kala sendinya bergetar menghantar ngilu hingga ujung-ujung jari. Tubuhnya terduduk sedikit membungkuk, sedangkan tangannya memegang pinggiran kursi.

Ia bukan gadis yang Kyuhyun lihat pagi tadi.

Sepatu retro berwarna merah teduh bertabur debu. Di sekujur sandang yang membalut tubuhnya penuh pola berserut-serut. Banyak rambut yang melepaskan diri dari ikatan merah yang ia pakai. Helaian hitam itu jatuh kewajahnya yang tertunduk karena banyak sekali letih menumpuk ditengkuk. Punggungnya naik turun dalam gerak kaku yang lamban. Deru berat mewarnai helaan nafas, sesak memboikot tenggorokan ; ia terbatuk.

Disinilah mereka.

Seorang pria mengikatkan pandangan pada gadis koyak yang terduduk lesu dikursi tunggu. Sedang gadis itu hanya menatap kosong pada debu yang masih mengepul diantara roda dan rel kereta. Debu itu tampak bercahaya saat ditimpa sinar terakhir surya hari ini. Perlahan, warna jingga yang membasuh seluruh tubuh stasiun, mengental, kian pekat.

Sepotong tisu dan ilalang kering diterbangkan angin, bergerak terseret ditanah kemudian berhenti di tengah bentangan rel. Angin itu sesekali membisikan bunyi lembut ditelinga. Namun mereka tak bergeming –tenggelam dalam lamunan-.

Jarak masih terselip diantara keduanya.

Hingga perlahan bayangan setiap benda memanjang –membesar, terus bertambah sampai gelap membentangkan selimutnya kesetiap permukaan hal. Tak ada tempat bagi cahaya, matahari sudah tak lagi bisa dilihat oleh keduanya. Siang tergusur malam.

Keduanya tersentak saat lampu stasiun menyala renta.

Satu persatu laron mengerubuni cahaya lampu. Bergerak membentur benturkan diri pada bola kaca. Kyuhyun mengamati pergerakan laron itu, namun sesekali ia mengintip Jihyun dari sudut matanya. Si gadis masih tetap sama. Hingga kemudian suara pintu loket yang ditutup terdengar samar. Detik selanjutnya beberapa pasang kaki menderap dalam tempo menengah.

Pandangan Jihyun teralih pada para petugas kereta yang berjalan beriringan. Dua diantara mereka menatap risih kearah Jihyun kemudian bertukar bisikan –mereka petugas yang baru berkerja hari ini-, seorang petugas senior melerai. Mata sayu si gadis membaca gerak bibir mereka.

'Jangan begitu! Dia putri perdana menteri kita, dan disana ada adiknya.' Kepala orang itu menggendik kearah pilar yang jadi tempat pengamatan seseorang. 'Dia memang selalu begitu. Ayo.'

Jihyun beranjak, "Nona..." Gadis itu berjalan pelan kearah mereka. Para petugas berbalik lalu mengangguk hormat.

"Ini bukan kereta terakhirkan?"

Sang petugas senior berjalan mendekat, meraih pundak Jihyun untuk ditepuk pelan. Ia menahan nafas sebelum melempar jawaban. "Ini kereta terakhir nona," kemudian tersenyum, "tuan Lee pasti datang besok."

Dan kejadian itu, berulang setiap hari. Setiap hari...

 __Aku tak pernah membenci penantian, aku hanya benci kehilangan Termasuk kehilangan waktu untuk menunggumu.__

 **RETURN**

 **Bagian II:** _Kediaman Putri Perdana menteri,_ _ **2008**_ _–Tempat Pulang._

Juntaian tirai putih memantulkan cahaya temaram dari lampu kuning kemerahan di sudut kamar. Lampu gantung berhiaskan potongan kristal yang menggantung pada langit-langit dimatikan sejak awal mereka masuk kamar.

Potongan pakaian berserak di lantai. Sebuket mawar tersimpan tenang di atas meja, tak jauh dari buket bunga tersebut sebuah kotak perhiasan berbalut beludru merah terbuka menampakan kekosongan. Isinya telah tiada, dipakai oleh sang penerima hadiah.

Cermin berbingkai kuningan di meja rias menampilkan refleksi dari dua orang di atas ranjang. Selimut putih tebal membungkus tubuh. Kehangatan menguar dari masing-masing mereka, menciptakan rintik uap di permukaan kulit. Segal masih terselip diatara helaan nafas.

Ujung jemari Donghae menyusuri pahatan wajah gadis yang berada di bawah kukungannya. Sebentar dia tersenyum kemudian mencuri kecupan dari bibir Jihyun. Dia lanjut menghujani pipi gadis itu dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan. Bibirnya beralih kearah telinga, membisikan puja-puji disana.

Kepala Donghae bergerak mengambil posisi untuk saling bertatap wajah. Kemudian jemarinya bergerak menghapus peluh dikening dan wajah Jihyun. Tangan gadis itu turut bergerak, sama-sama mengapus jejak keringat diwajah pasangannya. Mereka saling melempar senyum hingga kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan dengan saling merapihkan rambut.

Setelah dirasa cukup, mereka berhenti. Mengisi kekosongan dengan saling menatap.

Namun jemari Donghae kembali bergerak untuk meraih tangan kanan Jihyun. Dia tuntun tangan itu ke antara wajah mereka, lalu dia daratkan kecupan panjang di punggung tangan gadis yang sejak lama menjadikan hatinya sebagai tawanan tanpa perang. Hangat, hingga mereka terhayut khidmat.

Dingin tambah mengguncang saat perlahan Donghae bergerak naik untuk menghinggapkan ciuman pada bibir di bawahnya. Menahan benda pemicu gairah itu di sana, bergerak pelan, sesekali menghimpit kumtum mulut sang gadis diantara bibirnya.

Tautan mereka terputus.

Wajah rupawan itu menjauh, hingga kemudian dia berkata, "Maaf, aku memberimu waktu yang sulit." Suara beratnya agak bergetar, "Mencintaimu adalah diluar kendaliku."

Donghae dapat gelengan pelan dari Jihyun, "Tidak, aku tak pernah kesulitan mencintaimu." Jemarinya terangkat menyentuh pipi Donghae, "Yang sulit itu berhenti mencintaimu."

Jihyun mendekap kepala donghae untuk bersandar di bahunya. Membiarkan tubuh pria itu sepenuhnya jatuh. Helaian rambut donghae yang basah disisir jemarinya.

"Tapi pekerjaanku menuntutmu untuk menunggu. Resah itu ada saat kita jauh." Kopral Militer anggkatan Udara ternyata bisa merajuk.

"Benarkah? Saat kau jauh dariku, atau saat jauh dari tubuhku?" Jihyun bergurau singkat.

"Keduanya."

"Kudengar seorang anggota militer punya 1 istri di setiap daerah tempatnya bertugas. Jadi, jika dia bertugas di lima daerah yang berbeda, dia juga dapat istri lima. Kalau kau tak tahan jauh dariku, kau bisa melakukan itu."

Ucapan Jihyun membuat Donghae mengangkat kepala dan menghadiahi gadis itu tatapan dongkol. "Itu kelakuan tentara rendahan. Cih! Nafsu mereka seperti hewan. Aku ini kopralnya, berbeda."

Jihyun mengerjap tapi kemudian tersenyum jahil, " kudengar para atasan mereka justru punya dua istri di tiap daerahnya. Atasan bisa memikat dengan jabatannya kan? Apalagi seorang kopral muda, menumpuk sekali gadis yang mengharapkannya."

"Tidak tidak. Jatuh cinta memang untuk siapa saja, tapi setia hanya untuk orang orang berkelas, dan aku termasuk didalamnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau satu-satunya tempatku pulang."

 __Cinta sejati tidak, dan tidak akan pernah mengundang cinta lainnya.__

 **RETURN**

 **Bagian III:** _Stasiun Kereta Api Incheon,_ _ **2009**_ _– Aku Menunggumu_

"Pulang!" Cengkramannya melingkari pergelangan Jihyun. Kemudian ia seret tubuh itu untuk pergi.

Kyuhyun menegang saat genggamannya dihentak hingga terlepas. Tubuh tegap itu berbalik guna menatap gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya. Kyuhyun tersegal menahan air yang nyaris meluap melewati bingkai mata. Mata dan kepalanya bergerak acak mencoba menepis rasa dingin yang menjangkiti hati.

"Aku akan menunggunya." Gadis itu tersenyum singkat lalu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut kebelakang telinga. Semburat merah bersemi di pipi, ia membayangkan perjumpaan mereka.

"CUKUP!"

Tubuh gadis itu terhuyung mundur saat pria dihadapannya membentak. Bibirnya bergetar sedang tangannya mengepal didada. Pandangan bahagia itu pudar bagai pelangi yang luruh usai gerimis, embun terbentuk didekat mata. Dia gelengkan kepalanya kasar. "Aku bilang akan menunggunya Kyuhyun... Sebentar lagi, pasti dia akan datang. Sebentar..."

"Sebentar?" Pria itu merangsek maju, telinganya memerah, "KAU BILANG SEBENTAR?! Ini sudah sangat lama." Suaranya melemah.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan lalu kakinya tertarik kearah belakang, dia mundur menjauh. "Ya, aku akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Dan akan tetap menunggu meski harus selamanya." Air mata turun, membuat wajah itu basah. Ia seka lelehan tersebut dengan kasar.

Hormon empati Kyuhyun melambung, membuatnya melakukan hal yang sama, menangis. Dia berjalan untuk mendekap kakaknya, tapi gadis justru menjauh, yang ia dekap hanyalah hampa. Kemudian sesak menyerang pernafasan, ia terbatuk kecil dan mengerang saat rasa sakit meremas paru. Isakan terdengar samar dari sela mulut yang terbuka, hingga kemudian suaranya lolos, "Dia tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Dia akan pulang... Dia berjanji padaku." Kepala Jihyun masih menggeleng, dia terisak dengan tubuh yang mencoba untuk terus menjauh.

"Dia tidak akan pulang padamu. Kau bukan tempat baginya pulang, selamanya..."

Gelengan gadis itu menguat, air matanya jatuh terciprat. Nafasnya nyaris terputus, kepalanya mencelos. Sebelah tangan bertumpu pada badan kereta, sedang tubuhnya mencoba untuk mundur lebih banyak. Namun sesuatu membuat dia runtuh. Bibirnya menggunamkan kata 'tidak' secara berulang.

"Jihyun... Dia..." Pria didepannya berjalan mendekat, namun lagi-lagi gadis itu beringsut.

Tiba tiba wajah Jihyun menunjukan sebuah ekspresi cerah dengan air mata, ia mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun-ah... Apa kau lelah? Kau mengantuk ya? A...atau mungkin kau lapar?" Perlahan tubuhnya bergerak untuk bangkit.

Pria itu mematung. Senyap menguar dalam udara.

"Ya, kau pasti sangat mengantuk dan lapar." Sambung Jihyun, tubuhnya sudah berdiri sempurna. Ia kacau, frustasi terefleksi dari iris cokelatnya. Sebuah senyum ganjil terpatri dibibir, sedang air matanya mengalir.

"Ayo, aku akan membuatkanmu kimchi jjigae." Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun, berusaha menyeretnya, tapi yang ditarik tak juga bergeming, dia berbalik. "Kyuhyun-ah... Kau marah padaku? Kau tak mau Kimchi Jjigae ya? A...aku akan buat yang lain, sungguh. Tapi, setelah masak aku kesini lagi ya? Dia pasti datang sekarang, karena ini hari perayaan dua tahun hubungan kami. Besok, kita bertiga pergi piknik dan beli banyak makanan di Pasar. Lalu kita bertiga akan..."

"Kau sudah bukan tempatnya pulang." Hatinya menggigil tercelup kesedihan.

"Aaahh... Kau ini bicara apa. Akulah tempat dia pulang. Ayo, aku akan masak dengan cepat dan kembali kesini untuk menunggunya."

"DIA SUDAH MATI!"

 __Aku hanya perlu menunggu lebih lama. Sekalipun terlihat menunggu untuk selamanya.__

 **RETURN**

 **Bagian IV:** _Markas MiliterAngkatan Udara Korea Selatan,_ _ **2008**_ _– Kau berjanji._

Jemarinya meraih wajah itu untuk sekali lagi.

Hari ini dan esok akan sama seperti kemarin, saat interfal rindu yang panjang tertitrasi dalam hari-hari tanpa kehadirannya. Keegoisan dalam hati meningkat, "Apa aku salah jika menginginkanmu untuk tetap tinggal?" Suara Jihyun terdengar nyaris pudar.

"Tidak, memang seharusnya begitu." Donghae tersenyum, kemudian mendekat untuk meninggalkan kecupan singkat pada kening gadis yang sejak seperampat jam lalu memboikot jalannya. "Sudahlah, kita selalu melakukan ini setiap aku akan pergi bertugas." Ia terkekeh.

Gadis itu merenggut tangannya untuk tak lagi menyentuh pipi si pria, "Ah itu... Maafkan aku, kau pasti malu pada teman-temanmu. Tapi..." Pandangannya memekat, "Aku tak yakin untuk melepasmu hari ini. Kau benar-benar tidak akan menemukan seseorang lain sepertiku disanakan? Ah tidak! Kau memang tidak akan menemukan seorang gadis di hutan perbatasan, kurasa aku terlalu khawatir hari ini." Jihyun tersenyum kikuk, dia membuang tatapan kalutnya ke atas papping block berdebu.

"Ekhem! Rasanya aku harus bilang padamu kalau beberapa dokter wanita akan ikut." Ungkapan pria itu membuatnya menoleh. Jihyun meraih lengan seragam Donghae lalu membuat tarikan pelan. Kudeta atas perasaan yang sangat nyata.

Donghae tertegun saat melihat wajah gadisnya memelas memohon, dia tak habis pikir bagaimana mata itu bisa memberikan sengatan empati yang besar. Jihyun menghela nafas berat, "Untuk itu... aku tak akan memberikan protes, kau selalu boleh melakukan apapun asal hak milik hatimu tetap padaku. Ini bukan obsesi, tapi hari ini aku tak bisa menerima kepergianmu." Dia mencoba untuk menekan rasa khawatirnya, dan gagal. Jemarinya jatuh tak bertenaga, tak lagi menggenggam lengan seragam Donghae.

"Aku tau, tugasku kali ini memakan waktu yang lama, dan aku tak bisa menuntutmu lebih banyak untuk bertahan. Aku tak memintamu untuk setia, tapi hanya memintamu untuk mencoba percaya. Saat kepercayaan itu tak lagi disini," Donghae menyentuh dada atas Jihyun dengan lembut, "Maka aku menerima semua konsekuensinya."

"Kau mencoba untuk menyuruhku mencari pria lain?" Seloroh gadis itu hampir terisak. Ia tarik tangan donghae untuk menyentuh puncak kepalanya, lalu ia tahan telapak tangan pria itu disana. "Dibawah tangan ini aku bersumpah, bahwa aku akan menunggumu, aku akan selalu menaruh kepercayaanku padamu, dan selalu mencintaimu. Aku bersumpah Kopral Lee... Aku bersumpah..." Hujan turun diatas hatinya, ia menangis.

Donghae dapat merasakan tangannya bergetar. Ia tarik tubuh Jihyun kedalam dekapan, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya secara berulang.

"Kenapa kau bersumpah seperti itu? Kau membuatku takut untuk mati."

"Memang seharusnya kau takut, karena kau harus kembali."

Donghae melepas pelukan itu lembut, lalu diseka air mata yang membasuh pipi gadisnya. Ia tersenyum meyakinkan, lalu menjauh sebanyak 3 langkah.

Jihyun sedikit terperangah.

Namun pria itu berdiri tegap lalu meletakan tangan kanannya yang terkepal di atas dada kiri.

"Demi kehormatanku,

Aku berjanji, akan menjaga hati ini untukmu, dan menjadikanmu sebagai satu-satunya tempatku pulang di dunia.

Cho Jihyun...

Sekarang aku sedang berjanji demi dirimu, karena kau adalah kehormatanku."

Ia membungkuk khidmat lalu tak berselang lama ia kembali bangkit dengan senyuman terbaik, hingga kemudian...

Ia berbalik, berjalan pergi...

Kaki jihyun bertolak, berlari dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Donghae... Melepasmu selalu terasa menakutkan, dan hari ini juga sama, bahkan lebih menakutkan dari yang sudah-sudah, aku tak tau kenapa. Tapi hari ini aku bahagia.

Terimakasih untuk janjimu. Mari saling menepati janji yang sudah dibuat."

Donghae berbalik, mengelus pipi Jihyun sekali lagi. Jemarinya bergerak menarik liontin kalung yang mengantung dileher Jihyun, lalu ia angkat liontin itu ke antara wajah mereka.

"Kita akan tetap saling mencintai..."

Bersama-sama mereka mencium liontin tersebut hingga bibir mereka ikut berciuman karenanya.

'kau berjanji padaku...'

 __Hati beserta cintaku dan jiwa beserta ragaku adalah milikmu. Tapi aku lupa, bahwa takdirku, bukan kau pemiliknya...__

 **RETURN**

 **Bagian V:** _Kamar Putri Perdana Menteri,_ _ **2008**_ _–Ingatanku untukmu._

Semalam dia masih tersenyum sembari berkaca dengan memperhatikan liontin kalungnya. Lalu kemarin, dia masih membicarakan acaran lamaran yang akan kekasihnya lakukan selepas pulang bertugas. Namun hari ini...

Pintu kamar itu masih terkunci. Ketukan dan teriakan orang-orang yang memanggil namanya terdengar dari luar kamar.

Dunia berhenti, runtuh karena 13 bait berita,

Sehelai surat kabar masih di tangan, sedangkan tubuhnya meringkuk jatuh di lantai. Anggur merah seharga tiara terciprat dalam jangkauan luas di atas marmer putih. Pecahan kaca berada tak jauh darinya, menunggu untuk mengiris lapisan kulit.

Ia meringkuk makin mengkerut, tangannya menggenggam liontin yang tergantung di dada. Menangis, bukan untuk sesaat, lelehan air matanya jatuh ke lantai yang tepat di samping wajah. Rasa sakit terus memaksa untuk berteriak, menyudutkan kesadarannya pada titik terendah. Akalnya surut, hampir kerontang.

Lingkaran kemelut berserak, menganak binak disatu sisi dalam kepala. Pelupuknya seperti mau pecah. Tak ada jalan untuk lari dari kengerian ini.

Ia kemudian terduduk bodoh. Kepalanya terasa seperti menggali hati, semakin dalam sampai nyaris dia mati.

'Jihyun... Aku pulang...'

Gadis itu terperangah dan menemukan sosok yang meletakannya dalam penantian tak berbatas datang dengan senyuman kusam. Ia datang memakai wujud bayangan, terbang mendekat lalu memberinya sentuhan hangat yang menderu diwajah.

"Kau pulang?" Jihyun mencoba menggapai bayangannya. Namun perlahan sosok itu mengabur.

"Ku...Kumohon, tetap disini. Lee Donghae... Kumohon... LEE DONGHAE!" Ia menjerit saat bayangannya mencair, jatuh di atas pangkuan, mencecer di sepanjang lantai. Bayangan itu perlahan berubah jadi kemelut yang mengikat potongan otak, memecah. Sakit.

Ia pegang kepalanya erat, kenangan dari otaknya diperah, keluar lewat mata. Ingatan itu pergi dalam wujud benda bening dengan senyawa berikatan lemah. Jatuh.

Menangis.

Dia terus memegang kepala, berteriak agar ikatan itu berhenti menyakitinya, tapi tak kunjung reda.

Ia berteriak. "DONGHAE!"

Ikatannya makin kuat. "JANGAN!"

Ingatannya makin terikat, "KUMOHON!"

Otaknya hampir kerontang, sedangkan air perahan itu tak kunjung usai. Mengalir, membuang potongan memori. Sekarang sudah nyaris habis. Ia mendekap matanya, menahan semua kenangan untuk tetap di dalam.

'Jangan habis.' Masih tetap deras.

'Jangan habis.' Kian terperas.

'Jangan habis.' Tak tertahankan.

Kenangan itu tetap menyusup di antara sela jari. Pergi.

Detik berikutnya cairan itu menguap, menyisakan kering di lantai kamar. Menyisakan ampas dari hampa berteman kengerian pada serat kain yang pernah dijatuhinya. Ikatan di otak gadis itu berheti, menyisakan sedikit ruang basah dengan sebongkah kenangan.

Ia masih memiliki. Belum, belum habis.

Sekali lagi ia bangun dengan kepala yang nyaris hampa. Ia tatap potongan koran yang sudah lusuh dalam genggaman,

"Aku masih jadi tempatmu pulang..."

Hanya itu yang dia ingat.

 __Aku selalu mencoba untuk yakin. Sejauh apapun hati pergi, dia pasti tau kemana harus kembali.__

 **RETURN**

 **Bagian VI:** _Stasiun Kereta Api Incheon,_ _ **2009**_ _– Pulang..._

Berita tentang hilangnya pesawat Angkata Udara V97 masih membekas dalam ceruk kepala. Status tentang Sang Kopral yang mengemudikannya masih belum menemukan kejelasan. Entah hilang bersama bangkai pesawat, atau meledak di lapisan tertinggi atmosfir hingga bubuk jadi abu, semua masih belum tau.

Namun setengah tahun setelah pristiwa itu berlalu, "Dia pasti sudah meninggal." Kyuhyun mengulang ucapannya. Ia melangkah maju dan berlutut di hadapan kakaknya yang sudah jatuh kembali.

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik. Kau selalu boleh menyimpannya sebagai kenangan, tapi tidak sebagai masa depan. Kau selalu boleh mengunjunginya yang berada di masa lalumu, tapi aku tak mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal di sana. Jihyun... Lihat aku." Kyuhyun mengguncang kedua bahu sang kakak, ia tak menemukan nafas kehidupan dari kedua iris gadis ini.

"CHO JIHYUN!"

"CUKUP!" gadis itu menjerit histeris, ia menggeleng kencang. Dia tepis semua hal yang hendak menyentuh tubuhnya, memaksa tangan kyuhyun untuk melepas kontak.

"Cukup..." Pelupuknya kembali berat menampung bermili liter air mata. Nafasnya perlahan memelan, berkerja keras untuk tenang. Kepala itu tertunduk, membuat air mata kian mudah untuk luruh.

"Kyuhyun..." Jihyun berbisik pelan, nyaris tak menggerakan bibir. "Kau berfikir aku tak berusaha melakukannya? Aku bahkan nyaris mati kehabisan nafas saat berusaha tak memikirkan dia, karena aku bernafas dengan ingatan tentangnya. Berhenti memikirkannya sama saja dengan berhenti untuk hidup, aku juga takut...

Kau selalu memintaku untuk berhenti, tapi kau tak pernah menjelaskan padaku bagaimana caranya." Dia menarik kyuhyun untuk mendekat, lantas ia pukul dada sang adik berulang kali.

"Kau harus beri tahu caranya!" Gadis itu tetap memukul dadanya dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. "Jelaskan!"

"Maafkan aku Jihyun."

"Kyu... Aku tak bisa berhenti, aku sudah bersumpah. Aku sudah bersumpah... Untuk tetap setia padanya, aku bersumpah untuk tetap mencintainya. Aku bersumpah... bersumpah untuk menunggunya."

Pria itu membeku. Ngilu memahat hati, ia bahkan tak melakukan apapun selama ini, "Maafkan aku."

Derap seseorang lain mendekati mereka, dan kyuhyun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ia terkesiap, "Yoo Jung-ah..."

Gadis muda yang selama ini jadi kekasihnya datang dengan sebuah mantel tebal, "Jihyun eonnie bisa sakit kembali jika seperti ini." Ia sampirkan mantel tebal itu kepundak Jihyun, "Ayo bawa Jihyun eonnie pulang."

Bersama-sama, kedua orang itu membopong tubuh Jihyun untuk berdiri. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil yang terparkir disisi jalan yang tak jauh dari stasiun. Namun belum mereka mencapainya, bunyi dengung helikopter yang terdengar mendekat membuat mereka berhenti. Awalnya mereka pikir hanya untuk lewat, tapi helikopter itu terbang dengan posisi tetap, tepat di atas ketiganya.

Dengung dari baling baling memekakan telinga, angin yang berhembus kencang, ditambah dengan lampu yang tersorot tepat ke arah mereka membuat suasana mencekam.

Tak berselang lama, beberapa mobil dengan sirine militer mendekat dan mengepung mereka.

"Oppa, apa ini?" Yoo Jung mengeratkan pegangannya pada Jihyun, takut gadis itu jatuh. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng kalut.

Salah seorang dari mereka keluar dari mobil, nampak dia adalah seorang Jendral Militer. Dengan alat pengeras suara yang bergemuruh, dia berbicara, "Cepat periksa gadis yang berada ditengah!"

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia membawa Jihyun untuk melangkah mundur, namun seorang anggota militer lain menahannya, memisahkan mereka bertiga.

BRUKKK

Jihyun jatuh terduduk tanpa seseorang yang menyangga. Dia terpejam saat seorang dengan helm dan masker mendekat untuk mengambil kalungnya.

Gadis itu terkesiap nyaris berkata jangan. Kalung pemberian orang yang ia tunggu direnggut. Sang anggota militer menghentak kalung itu kasar hingga terputus. Dengan cepat dia berlari kearah sang Jendral dan mengangguk pasti.

Beberapa saat Jendral itu menatap liontin kalung, lalu dengan telaten dia patahkan benda tersebut. Sebuah cip terselip di dalamnya. Jendral itu menatap tegas, "Dia adalah pencurinya! Kau mencuri barang yang sangat penting!"

Kyuhyun berontak melepaskan pegangan anggota militer yang menahan dia. "KAKAKKU BUKAN PENCURI! KALUNG ITU BUKAN MILIKNYA! ITU MILIK LEE DONGHAE! KALIAN SALAH!"

"Cepat borgol dia!"

"TIDAK!"

Namun jihyun hanya tersenyum kala menyentuh bagaimana kulit lehernya terluka saat kalung itu terenggut paksa. Hatinya masih tetap akan menerima sosok itu kembali sekalipun membuatnya mendapat detensi untuk mati. Jika Lee Donghae adalah pengkhianat negara, maka dia tetap bukan pengkhianat untuknya.

'Aku yang akan pulang padamu...' ia membatin.

Salah seorang anggota militer yang sama berhelm mendekat dan menarik tangan jihyun. Gadis itu tetap terduduk menatap jalanan yang berkilat terkena lampu sorot. Ia merasakan bagaimana anggota militer itu meraih tangan kanannya.

"Cho Jihyun, kau bersalah karena telah mencuri hatiku. Maka dari itu, dengan borgol terkecil di dunia, aku menahanmu untuk tetap bersamaku."

Jihyun menoleh dan mendapati sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis. Anggota militer itu melepas helm dan masker yang ia kenakan, "Kau adalah tempatku kembali. Dan sekarang, aku sudah pulang..."

 __Dimanapun kau berada, itulah yang akan kusebut rumah. Yaitu tempat dimana aku bisa pulang dan merasa nyaman.__

 **RETURN**

 **Bagian VII:** _Gereja Tonghak-sa,_ _ **2009**_ _–Tempat pulang yang sesungguhnya._

Pria itu bertuxedo hitam yang punya kilap licin. Dia sudah menetapkan.

Ditariknya tangan seorang gadis bergaun panjang yang terseret di atas lantai kala berjalan; membawanya ketengah altar.

Jihyun yang lemah, masih merasa mabuk, takut, lelah, dan pada tingkat yang aneh merasa senang luar biasa –seperti jalur emosi yang membingungkan. Nyaris butuh satu minggu untuk memproses semua ini.

Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Dengan jarak antara Altar dan barisan kursi paling depan, dia masih bisa melihat telinga sang adik yang tampak masih merah sejak kemarin malam. Kyuhyun masih bingung dan sedih sendiri.

Matanya perlahan beralih menatap sosok yang sempat hilang dan tak pernah ia ingat pernah terluka kerenanya. Lagi, perasaan yang telah ia coba tolak datang dan mengamuk melalui tubuhnya yang lemah, memukul pada suatu tempat yang dalam, di ototnya yang menegang. Kembali menangis.

"Aku benar-benar jahat padamu. Maaf." Donghae mengelus lengan atasnya. Dengan mata sendu dia kirimkan isyarat penyesalan mendalam.

Kepala gadis itu menggeleng pelan, sebuah senyum tertarik kemudian membuat garis keras dibibir. Ia berkedip pelan, "Yang kuingat hanyalah kau yang berjanji untuk menikahiku. Kurasa waktu untuk menepatinya akan lama jika kau terus bilang 'maaf' tentang sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah kuanggap kejahatan."

Donghae berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokan. Dalam bingkai pikiran gugupnya ia mengangguk tegas, lantas menghandapkan tubuh secara sempurna kearah seorang pendeta dibalik mimbar.

Lagi-lagi gadis disampingnya menangis, dia hanya berkata 'ya, aku bersedia' saat sang pendeta melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang bahkan tak bisa ia dengar. Semuanya masih terasa kabur, ia terus menggali kebelakang pikirannya, mengais kesadaran disana. Kutukan tentang mimpi buruk membudal dari dalam kepala, tubuhnya bergetar menahan semua ketakutan tentang delusi yang selama ini melapur batang-batang hari.

'Aku tak bermimpi...'

Kalimat itu baru terasa nyata saat pria yang menguburnya dalam palung mariana kembali menarik tangannya. Menyematkan sebuah cincin dan kemudian menyuruh Jihyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menurut.

"Aku tak bermimpi..." dirapalkan ulang kalimat itu sebelum tangan kekar seorang Kopral angkatan udara menarik tengkuk untuk menyematkan bibir beraroma magis tersebut di atas bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman panjang.

Lee Donghae memeluk erat-erat. Bila dekapan itu merenggang biar sesaat, tubuhnya akan runtuh ke atas lantai. Jalur pikirannya kusut, impuls rangsangan dalam dendritnya kacau bertabrakan, dan seluruh tulangnya elastis secara konstan.

Tautan itu terlepas.

Donghae mengangkat dagu Jihyun, memohon untuk saling bertatap. Iris mereka sejajar, hingga kemudian seluruh sistem tubuh keduanya porak-poranda. Dewi Ishtar terbang dan menyemai benih cinta dalam debit yang kelewat abnormal. Mereka saling meringgis dengan panah-panah emas sang Cupid yang memanggang hati dalam gempita bahagia.

"Lee Jihyun."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih telah mengijinkanku untuk merumahkan jiwamu." Donghae mengangkat tangannya untuk diletakan tangannya di atas kepala Jihyun. Gadis yang barus saja dapat gelar Lee tersebut mengerjap.

Suaminya tersenyum, "Di bawah tangan ini kau pernah membuat sumpah, yang berarti bahwa sumpah tersebut ada pada tanganku. Lee Jihyun, di bawah tangan ini juga, aku melepas semua sumpahmu."

"Katakan lebih jelas, kumohon." Jihyun hampir tergagap, jantungnya seperti meloncat menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan.

"Kau sudah tak harus menungguku."

Nafas panjang terhembus berat, mengusir seluruh debu kekhawatiran dalam paru, "Ah ya, kau sudah disampingku." Dia memejamkan mata untuk memacu perasaan tenang yang sempat mengabur. Namun matanya terbuka akibat suara yang menghentak dari pintu gereja.

Sekelompok anggota militer Korea Selatan datang mendekat. Separuh dari jumlah mereka menahan tamu undangan untuk diam ditempat. Riuh redam dan jerit panik terdengar.

Jihyun menatap donghae, meminta penjelasan. Bibirnya tersenyum ragu dan bersemu kalut. Namun Donghae hanya tersenyum tenang, ia bahkan hampir terkekeh. Dengan lembut menarik tangan Jihyun dalam genggaman, "Jihyun, tetap tatap aku."

"Dengarkan dengan baik. Ah, aku gugup sekali!" dia berdecak-decak. "Baiklah, ini lebih baik dari kegugupan yang lebih pantas aku terima..." kalimat itu menggantung, sang pembicara berfikir untuk kalimat yang selanjutnya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku untuk merumahkan jiwamu. Aku sudah menepati janjiku, dan aku sudah melepasmu dari sumpah yang kau buat. Semuanya sudah selesai, tapi tak pernah ada akhir untukku dalam mencintaimu. Terimakasih Lee Jihyun."

TRAKKK

Jihyun tercekat, sebuah borgol melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan.

TRAKKK

Borgol lainnya tak mengikat pergelangan kiri, melainkan tertahan pada sebatang besi di sisi mimbar yang disemen permanen pada lantai gereja.

"Ini kejutan apa?" Ia bergetar, pergerakannya tertahan.

"Lee Jihyun.

Aku tak pernah punya kehormatan sebagai seorang Kopral. Tapi aku punya kehormatan sebagai seorang pria. Hiduplah dengan baik, tetaplah berbahagia, karena kehormatanku hidup bersamamu. Ya, kau kehormatanku.

Terimakasih banyak." Dia tersenyum simpul, mencium kembali bibir gadisnya.

Ciuman itu terpisah saat tubuhnya direnggut oleh 2 orang militer bersenjata. Tangan kiri Jihyun yang bebas meraih tangan Donghae, menahannya untuk tetap tinggal. Perlahan, jemarinya tak bisa mengikat lebih lama, satu persatu harus melepas. Dan keputusan pinalti memecah seluruh saraf. Dia hanya menggapai hampa.

Sosok itu menjauh terseret tanpa wibawa. Lee donghae tetap tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu... Karena itu, aku tak memberimu ijin untuk mengejarku. Aku harus pulang ketempat yang seharusnya." Kalimat tersebut diterbangkan angin.

Gadis itu menjerit. Lagi, lagi, hingga ia tak mendengar ada suara yang dapat pergi keluar. Pengeringan luar biasa meradang di tenggorokan terutama pada hatinya. Gempita atas rasa ngeri menjalar sampai memecah kepala.

Pandangannya kabur, air mata pasang hingga menutupi bingkai seseorang berproporsi tubuh yang ia kenal memberontak dari penjagaan, mengejar sosok yang diseret keluar.

Gadis itu jatuh untuk kesekian kali. Dia menjerit, menarik narik tangan kanan yang tertahan. Luka memar dan darah mewarnai lingkaran besi penahan. Ia menjerit lagi, adiknya mengejar cintanya.

Yang bisa didengar hanya riuh tamu dan jeritnya sendiri. Suara perintah perintah aneh bergemuruh dari walkie talkie para manusia berseragam tentara. Ia hanya melihat kekacauan antara Lee Donghae dan adiknya dari kejauhan. Kyuhyun ditendang berkali-kali hingga tersungkur, ia bangkit dan mengejar lagi. Namun sosok kejam Kopral Lee tetap mengusirnya untuk pergi. Berulang kali, terus begitu hingga mereka tiba di jarak yang sangat jauh namun masih bisa untuk dilihatnya.

Kengerian menghinggapi seluruh udara.

Sebuah ledakan besar timbul dari titik yang jadi objek pandangan, kepulan asap dan angin kencang berbau hangus menghempas tubuhnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia liat selain asap dan kekacauan dari orang -orang.

Tak ada yang bisa dia lihat. Tak ada yang bisa ia gapai.

Kopral Lee benar-benar pulang.

 **RETURN**

 **Bagian VIII:** _Perbatasan antara dua negara,_ _ **2008**_ _–Konspirasi._

Lampu gantung bergoyang pelan diterpa angin. Cahayanya menjadi acak menyorot sekelompok orang yang duduk melingkari meja bundar. Sebuah surat kabar memuat nama mereka sebagai anggota militer yang hilang dalam tugas berada di tengah.

Sebuah sandiwara paling mengerikan, melelahkan.

Jendral mereka mengetuk permukaan meja dengan telunjuknya, tulisan Korea Selatan sudah hilang dari lengan baju, berganti tulisan Korea Utara, negara mereka yang asli.

"Kita akan saling mengabulkan permintaan terakhir. Semua anggota telah mendapatkan kesempatan itu, hanya tinggal kau, Kopral Lee."

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya, cahaya lampu menimpa potongan wajah, "Aku ingin menikahi kekasihku."

"KITA TAK BISA KEMBALI!" salah seorang menghardik kasar.

Namun jenderal mereka tersenyum, "Kita berada disini untuk berunding tentang cara kembali. Kembali untuk misi terakhir sebagai perwira negara. Lee Donghae akan mendapat bagiannya."

 **RETURN**

 **Bagian IX:** _Seoul,_ _ **2009**_ _–Surat Kabar._

Darah segar terciprat-ciprat ke lantai. Sepotong kaca yang satu jam ke belakang dipakai untuk memotong nadi sendiri tergenggam di tangan. Kim Yoo Jung membujur tanpa nyawa di sudut ruangan, Gadis itu telah pergi, bunuh diri.

Jihyun tercekat di ambang pintu, terpaku melihat jasadnya. Dia masih diam meski beberapa orang yang turut datang tiba-tiba menjerit lalu kemudian ribut mengevakuasi tubuh gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Sehelai surat kabar tergeletak di lantai.

"PERISTIWA BOM BUNUH DIRI

Pelaku:

Lee Donghae (Meninggal)

Korban:

Nam Hyuno (Meninggal)

Park Bin ah (Luka serius)

Kim Joon (Meninggal)

Park Dae won (Meninggal)

Han Min Hwa(Meninggal)

Cho Kyuhyun (Meninggal)"

FIN

Aku tau ini gaje banget. Feelnya acak acakan, alurnya kacau, plot gak jelas, diksi aneh, dan bener bener askfgashfkljwasd banget /-\ #kemudianmalu

Aku tau, pasti jenuh sekali bacanya, terlalu bertele dan ceritanya agak similiar sama defective shoe. Mohon maaf semuanya #deepbow


End file.
